epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Dragon Vs J1Coupe
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY DRAGON VS COUPE BEGIN Lyrics Dragon: Alright J1 its time to coupay the price. Got my flaming sword of raps for you to be sliced. I seen your moves always trying to suck David Tennant's dick. Your obsession with him is even worse then Neville's Magic Tricks. You play with your little photoshop cause you have no female contact. Making your Itunes Cover for your J.R.R Tolkein VS H.P. Lovecraft. Your idea for video game battle is just copying Youtube's VGRB. You may be admin but your gonna lose to the dragon of ERB. Coupe: Scraw's right, Dragon, this is your suicidal mission, because everybody knows, I'll stray'' foes'', like you who comes close, to my caseload, of great'' flows'', call me Hiccup, I'm about to train a Dragon by shoving lyrics down your throat, I've won this "Greatest Rap Battle", since you rap like SM, which you love to quote! I'm taking aim, feel the raining pain, again and again, now you're slain, just to explain my brain's strain, but you can still say that I remain insane! so go hide in your corner and play your lonley Banjo, you Kazooie, as you usally do, looks like another unintelligent animal is out of it's cage, somebody call the zoo? Dragon: Seriously, That verse was shit and your the one who's about to be crushed. I'll put 64 bit to your GIMP and abuse that God damn dog with that paintbrush. After this your gonna need the doctor, not from doctor who but from a hospital. You got 99 problems and 1001 album cover I must destroy before you die and make your bleeding fatal. I got the 8 more low degrees of rap from the cold MN to take down your -52 New York verse. I survived strong storms by foot and cycle all you did was survive wachow's bad grammer curse Allons-y Coupe see this battle as the battle you lost as here shown. Go back to watching Doctor Who and even Dying FOREVER ALONE! Coupe: Abuse GIMP? no wonder you like to fap to a bear and a bird, you're into bestiality, ripping off songs, someone's desperate for a win; but you winning? ha! snap back to reality. I would die Forever Alone? you would die a virgin even if it costs the all of mankind, Oh, that's right, you still have your retarded crush that you always look up to, a la Devilishmind? You ain't gonna survive this, My lyrics are limitless and meticulous, this battle is just ridiculous, I'm a carnivorous and villainous Doctor that's infamous, look at you, you're just tiny bitching wuss, don't try to fool yourself by writing tons of numbers, your chance of victory still equals to none, call me Superman, I just whooped this wannabe Super Saiyan to death; bitch, you better run. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO CARES? EPIC.. RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY... OR WHATEVER Poll WHO WON? J1coupe Dragonsblood23 Category:Blog posts